The present disclosure relates to a technology of generating images to be displayed on a head-mounted display.
A head-mounted display (HMD) is worn on the head of a user so as to provide a video image world of virtual reality (VR). Recently, game playing is practiced in which an HMD is connected to a game machine so as to allow a user to play a game by manipulating a game controller while viewing a game image displayed on the connected HMD. Since an HMD provides a VR image all over the visual field of a user, effects are provided in which the sense of immersion of the user into a video image world is increased and the entertainment of games is remarkably enhanced. By adding a head tracking function to an HMD and generating a game image of a virtual three-dimensional space in cooperation with the attitude of the head of a user, the sense of immersion into a video image world can be further strengthened.